Weird Tales from Warriors
by Mintpelt
Summary: Strange tales from the clans...all made up by me. What if Cinderheart grew up in Windclan? Lionblaze has a crush on Briarlight? Each chapter is different and not a continuing storyline.
1. Cinderheart's Story

Cinderheart's Story

 **Hello Everyone! I am so excited to start writing on this website! I had to figure out how to publish on my phone. So does anyone know how to play MASH (mansion apartment shack house)? Well I do that to get all the weird ideas. Enjoy!**

Hello my name is Cinderheart, and I have betrayed my clan. My life story is that I was born in Thunderclan while Windclan was attacking my clan. Well... They ended up capturing me and a couple moons later Thunderclan came to rescue me. But by that time it was too late. I was adopted into my new clan. I didn't want to leave Windclan even though I had a choice. So blah blah blah, I became an apprentice then a warrior. We had a wonderful new medicine cat, Barkface. He was on his way to the moonstone at half-moon. He was attacked by rogues and BOOM! no more medicine cat. So Jayfeather came to tell us he died. When he was done, he talked to Onestar. Onestar told me to escort him to the border. That was when Jayfeather spoke to me. He told me that we didn't have a medicine cat anymore and I was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt, Thunderclan's former medicine cat. He told me that he was going to help train me. We came to the border and he left. I didn't realize how I would be trained if he was gone. So let's skip to night. I fall asleep and I have a dream. Jayfeather is there and he starts showing me my past memories. All my life as Cinderpelt. This somehow made me remember it all, including my sense of herbs. A few days later as I walked through the forest I felt that I needed to speak with Jayfeather. So I went to fourtrees and lay down. I always loved the smell of all the clan cats mixing together. I became drowsy and fell asleep. That was when one of the greatest moment of my life happened, I met Crookedstar. He looked down at me and told me that I was in his territory. I was about to tell him that I was only in fourtrees but I looked around and saw that I went to Riverclan. I told him thanks for not attacking me and I left. Anyways I kept on thinking about his generosity and how amazing he was and I went back to Fourtrees. I did this for a while. Each day I would go to Fourtrees and wait until the sun went down. The other cats in my clan understood because my best friend, Heathertail died. They thought I was grieving but I wasn't. After a few days Crookedstar showed up. I spoke to him and he said that his mate had just died and that he was sad. I knew I needed to do something so I asked him if he wanted to race to the highrock with me. He was hesitant but he went along with it. We did crazy things like this for a while but we decided it was time to go back to camp. But before he left, he asked me to meet him at fourtrees tomorrow. Yes! I was quite happy. But then I remembered that I was a medicine cat. I didn't care! I would do anything for Crookedstar. So our relationship continued and we moved our meeting space to a cave in the gorge. Eventually we became mates and I became pregnant. That was when I realized I needed to tell someone. I told Rosepaw my apprentice and she said she would cover for me on my kitting day. But I already had a plan. At halfmoon I told the other medicine cats and said I was going to move to Riverclan. I told them to help train Rosepaw and make her amazing. And they did. They all agreed and trained her. They started meeting earlier on halfmoon and training for a bit then. Jayfeather walked in her dreams. She even became a full medicine cat. Her name is Rosethorn. So while I'm sitting in the leaders den with Crookedstar, birchkit, sweetkit, and mistykit, all of the clans look down on me. But I am getting accepted and I will never give up. I have no regrets in life and am glad I came for Crookedstar.

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review if you want your special cat in - tell me it's personality. If you have other ideas or cats you want in this story, please tell me! I will accept any comments, even things you think I'm doing wrong. Thanks and here's your (::) virtual cookie**

 **-mintpelt**


	2. Briarlight's Life

**hi...I am finally writing again. it just seems like soo much work to upload it to my phone. Anyways i have sort of stopped working on this story. I'm making a new story! It would be uploading now but I lost the Shadowclan ocs...if you want you can send some in.**

Hello everybody! My name is Briarlight and today I am going to tell you the story of my life. I was born into Thunderclan to Graystripe and Millie who were Thunderclan. They sort of gave us up for adoption and Windclan took me, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit. At least we were kits. It was sort of sad that our parents abandoned us *sniffle* but we got over it. Our new parents were Nightcloud and Crowfeather. Yes, not the most ideal parents right? They also had a kit named Breezekit. He was the most pathetic and obnoxious little thing in the clan. So, yeah, we became apprentices! I was apprenticed to Ashfoot. She was nice and quite pretty. We trained for a moon and then the terrible thing happened. There was a bad Thunderstorm and some of our cats were out patrolling Fourtrees. We needed them out so Ashfoot and I went to get them. A Thunderclan elder, Longtail, was standing there yelling at us to bring him to safety. He was blind so we thought we should. There was a tree there and it got struck. I could see Longtail was seconds from death so I jumped to move him. The tree landed on me. My black legs broke. I saw Longtail and he survived. Ashfoot and Heathertail carried me back to camp while the rest of the patrol guided Longtail to our camp. We went to the medicine den and Kestrelflight looked at me. He gave me some poppy seeds and I fell asleep. I woke up, apparently a few days had passed. Kestrelflight told me that my legs were broken and they would never heal. I noticed this meant I would never be a warrior. I began to cry because I was sad. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw comforted me, at least they tried. My life was quite miserable after that. Well, two good things happened. Breezepaw was on a patrol and he got attacked by a rat. They were all pretty beaten up but Breezepaw died. This resulted in Nightcloud getting angry at Crowfeather for not protecting their son well enough. So every day Nightcloud would come and visit me and tell me her problems. This might sound weird but we actually grew close. We became friends because of Breezepaw. Eventually I found out I had to be stuck in the medicine den my whole life. Kestrelflight was good company but he wouldn't take me as his apprentice. I was his unnamed apprentice. Blossompaw and Bumblepaw got thier warrior names. Onestar felt bad for me and I got mine too. We were now Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight. So one day, when Kestrelflight was out collecting herbs, a patrol came. They had Lionblaze with them. The patrol said that he wanted to join Windclan because Thunderclan had changed. Apparently cats were lying to each other and abandoning their own kin. There were fights and even a death. Lionblaze said that he couldn't handle it so he came to a new clan. Onestar accepted him since we were in need of warriors. The reason I am bringing Lionblaze up is because later on, he visited me in my den. He told me that Thunderclan hadn't actually changed. He told me he felt bad about my parents abandoning me and that he liked me. I felt kind of special. No one had really loved me before...only my siblings and Nightcloud. So we began to hang out more and I guess the special day happened. Lionblaze took me out to fourtrees and pulled me onto highrock. Together we looked at Starclan and thought of how small we really were. He asked me to be his mate and, well, I accepted. We weren't able to have kits so the next time Firestar said Millie and Graysripe's kits were up for adoption, Lionblaze took them. We picked them up from fourtrees a few days later. Their names were Stripekit and Spottedkit. We loved them as if they were our own. They were perfect and I could relate to what happened to them. So our lives were perfect until a moon later. A few foxes found our camp and broke in. Lionblaze died protecting the nursery a fox. Do you know how it feels? The one you love slipping into Starclan while all you can do is watch? Well, I do. And another thing is Stripekit was in the elder's den while it happened and he got killed along with most of the elders. It was a sad time but at least Lionblaze is up there with Stripekit. So yeah, my life continued and Spottedkit got apprenticed to Kestrelflight. So instead of me becoming the medicine cat it was her. But that was fine because a few moons later Kestrelflight got pretty sick and had to retire from his duties. He named her Spottedpool and died a few days after. I had to help train her because I live in the medicine den. Today is another great day. Blossomfall has told the clan that she is expecting kits. Onestar also said I could move to the nursery so I can help take care of kits. Yes, my life was hard at parts but I turned the leaf and am glad to be here.

 **yep. I actually don't even like what I'm writing now. Don't forget to send in ocs for my next story!**


End file.
